


My One and Only Alpha

by TwistedMarionette



Series: The Breeder's Tale [1]
Category: Breeding Season (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Furry, Monsters, Omorashi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedMarionette/pseuds/TwistedMarionette
Summary: Encounters with wild monsters was pretty normal to (C/n), a monster breeder. What she didn't know was a normal encounter could be a preparation to something she wasn't expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I play this game when I'm bored and even though it was incomplete and will never be complete, I still find it quite entertaining. Sex aside, I like the monster designs. And my favorite monster is the dickwolf. So here I am, writing a story about a dead game. Well, whatever. Here it is, a Breeding Season story! I'm not a native English speaker so grammatical errors are all over the story. Just a warning.

(C/n) lost her parents one year ago. She was on the boarding school at the time it happened.

Leaving her nothing but a shabby old monster ranch that she didn't know how to run and a gigantic amount of debt, she was left trying to survive.

Luckily, people from the guild was really helpful and thanks to them she managed to survive for a year. Hopefully, the good luck will continue until the debt was settled.

She was also now an expert with handling different kinds of monsters on the ranch and unlike before, she no longer have trouble with fulfilling requests from the guild.

Delilah was still bothering her once in a while but she was no longer a threat. As long as she had customers and such, Delilah won't be able to shut her ranch.

Today was a fine day. (C/n) was done with her daily chores such as harvesting cum's and squirts from her monsters and doing some daily breeding.

She didn't have that much work today since she just delivered the monsters from the requests yesterday.

She have three remaining requests that needed to be fulfilled but it wasn't as hard as the previous ones so she could slack off today.

She was about to leave the ranch to visit Margo and Cordelia at the guild headquarters when she suddenly heard a strange sound coming from the back of the holstaurus pen.

"Is it another horny wild catgirl again? There have been a lot of them these days," she muttered as she went to check the source of the sound.

When she rounded the pen, she gasped in surprise. It wasn't a wild catgirl. It's a raven colored dickwolf.

"Oh no no no. You can't breed my holstauruses! Off you go!" she shooed the dickwolf only to get a growl in return. That made her step back. She should have brought Nolan, her strongest dickwolf with her! There was no way an agitated wild dickwolf would listen to her! Should she go and get Nolan? But if she leave, the dickwolf might start fucking the holstauruses. She can't let that happen, her two holstauruses might get something from him in case he's sick or something.

As she contemplate whether to leave or to stay, the dickwolf moved his leg. That was when she noticed that he was wounded and bleeding.

"Hey! You're hurt!" (C/n) moved to check on him but stopped as the dickwolf's stance turned defensive. He let a warning growl, telling her to stay back.

(C/n) felt her heart clench. The dickwolf was scared that's why he was desperately keeping her away by trying to look dangerous.

She always loved dickwolves. No. Not be cause they're a good fuck or anything but they have a special place in her heart. 

When she was a child, she and her parents live a distance away from the ranch for obvious reasons.

Back then, she didn't have any idea what kind of ranch her parents was running. She heard they harvest 'milk' but that's all she knows.

All the monsters was on the ranch except for one. Stan, a feral dickwolf. Her parents brought him home one day, they told her he was always bullied at the ranch by his fellow dickwolves so they brought him home. They said Stan was only staying with them for a while until his real owner returns from his business trip.

She and Stan became fast friends. He always went with her wherever she goes. He was well behaved. Thinking about it now, she wondered why Stan never showed any sign of being horny like the other dickwolves.

Stan stayed with them for three months but then his owner returns and since then, she never saw him ever again.

She like dickwolves and so, she can't abandon this wounded one. 

Steeling her resolve, she slowly move forward the dickwolf.

As expected, he let out a warning growl.

"Shh... It's okay. I won't hurt you," she gently said as she keep an eye contact with him. "I'm not going to hurt you. We will just tend to that wound or else it will get infected."

She don't know whether the dickwolf understand what she just said but her gentle tone probably get through him since he stopped growling. He was still watching her intently though. Probably ready to rip her throat if she made a wrong move.

She pulled out a clean handkerchief from her pocket and slowly reach towards the wounded leg of the dickwolf. She began to worry as she noticed how big it was. 

Not his dick. His wound.

"It needs to be tended carefully," she whispered and looked up to the dickwolf. "Let's go inside the vacant dickwolf pen. I need to clean the wound first." She stood up and walked a few steps before looking back at him.

The dickwolf stared at her making her wonder if he understood. His blue eyes locked on her. After a short while, he began to walk, following her.

(C/n) smiled in relief. This meeting seems like it was just a random event. Unknown to her. This dickwolf would become someone significant in her life.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the tags.

One week has passed ever since she found the wounded wild dickwolf behind the holstaurus barn.

The dickwolf she named Logan was slowly recovering. She wasn't planning on taking him as one of her monsters so she always left the dickwolf's den he resides open just in case he was ready to leave.

Every night, she always wondered whether Logan would still be there the next day. Surprisingly, the dickwolf was still there whenever she check on him at morning.

Observing Logan, (C/n) could tell he was a one of a kind dickwolf. He didn't share the horniness of the other monster although it was probably because of his wound. Roxie ones told her that sick and wounded monsters didn't like mating.

Logan was also very intelligent. Whenever she tells him something, he seems to understand her. He also liked to watch her do her work around the farm for some reason.

Whenever she leads a pair of monsters to the breeding pen to breed, Logan was behind her, observing. Even with her menial household chores, he also seems to find it interesting. 

The only thing he seems to dislike was watching her jerk off some monster's cock. 

One time when he saw her jerking Nolan's dick to collect his cum, he let out a growl and left. After that, he refused to look at her for a day and would ignore her. For the whole day, he remained holed inside his den, sulking.

Cordelia joked that he was probably jealous. She only laughed at it but Cordelia said that monster jealousy was possible especially on dickwolf's or more specific on alpha dickwolves. (C/n) only told her that no matter how intelligent Logan was, she doubt he was an alpha.

Today was quite hectic. Why? Because it's full moon tonight. Another why? Because dickwolves tends to be frisky every full moon.

"I'm done securing the doors and windows. I doubt they would be able to escape tonight," Levi said as he returned his hammer on his toolbox. "But are you sure it's a good idea to put two dickwolves together on one den?"

(C/n) gave him a smile. "Yeah. They're both male so no pregnancy would happen. Also, they're both healthy and strong. So I'm sure no one would get hurt."

Levi nodded then turned his sight to the catgirl's den. "I also strengthen the locks of the other monsters den like you asked."

"Thanks Levi. You see, I have a wild dickwolf staying here and I'm not going to lock him inside like the dickwolves that belongs to the farm so I also need to put a good lock on the other den."

"Wild dickwolf?" Levi raised an eyebrow. "You found him. So he's yours."

"Nah. I don't think he wants to belong to a farm. He was still recuperating so he's still here. But ones he's all healed up, I'm sure he'll leave."

"You're the only breeder who would let a dickwolf you found stay on your farm as if he is a guest," Levi shook his head, lips twisting into a grin of amusement. "Well, I have to go. Still need to check on the little tykes."

"The holstaurus I gave you is with them. You're saying you don't trust that I train her well to nurse kids?" (C/n) joked.

Levi chuckled. "If I don't trust you, I won't let your mouth on my dick."

When (C/n) first met Levi, he was so quiet and standoffish. But as she gets to know him, she learned that he was not that bad. He was just wary and only talks to people he know he could trust.

Once he trust you, he would finally open up. (C/n) had actually became really close to him. And yes, they have a special relationship. Not a lover type of relationship but a sex friend type.

(C/n) smirked seductively and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Can I have some Levi's special cum, please?" Levi was a big man so her arm length wasn't enough to fully circle his waist. She like that though. She actually preferred her men big.

"Take of everything," he ordered.

"Outside, huh?" she said in a teasing tone.

"It's just us and locked up monsters in here. And Ellenor. But I bet she locked herself inside her laboratory as usual. Also..." he smirked. "Outside, you don't need to worry about cleaning up in case you had an accident."

"Shut up!" (C/n)'s face reddened in embarrassment as she glared at him.

One time, after drinking alcohol with Levi, they ended up fucking on her bed. Her bladder was so full of liquid and as Levi fucked her senseless, she ended up pissing. She was so embarrassed and scared that Levi might get angry. To her surprise though, Levi only laughed and keep fucking her, not caring of the spurts of urine wetting him.

"Come on. Don't be angry," he pulled her up. Her legs wrapping around his waist automatically. "I actually like it."

His lips pressed on her, swallowing any words she was about to say.

Their tongue danced with each other, saliva messily mixing. The guy was into messy and dirty intercourse and (C/n) was a debauched woman so they fit each other well.

 (C/n) was getting wet just from his kisses. That and from the big bulge she could feel pressing on her still covered pussy.

She let out a frustrated mewl, wanting to feel his cock on her bare wetness. Sensing that, Levi's other hand worked on her overalls, only letting her go to completely pull the offending clothing off. Her panty and bra comes after. And after that, Levi's pants and boxer.

(C/n) kneeled down on the ground and grabbed Levi's engorged cock. She look at it in fascination. He was really big and long. Probably as big and long as Igor, the aggresive Minotaurus she keep inside the holstaurus barn.

She leaned and licked the slit of Levi's cock, earning a groan of pleasure from the carpenter.

"Fuck... You're so good at this."

The praise urged (C/n) to continue. She opened her mouth wide and stuffed his meat inside. One of her hand, massaging what she can't fit inside her mouth while the other hand, playing with his balls.

(C/n) was expert on what she was doing. After all, she often does it with her male monsters. Harvesting their spunks required a skillful mouth and hand. Her practice with harvesting was now being used to pleasure Levi.

Levi never really cared about fucking that much. Sure he does sleep with women from time to time but providing for his younger siblings comes first. 

Also, pleasure women we're quite expensive. Instead of paying them for sex, he'll just use the money to feed his brothers and sisters.

Relationship with women was nice and all but no woman wanted a man with a baggage like him. 

He tried to court a woman before. At first, they we're doing well but when she found out he was taking care of six kids, she rejected him. Since then, he no longer tried finding a lover.

He have a lot of female acquaintances but they weren't exactly friends so he can't just ask them to sleep with him. And anyway, even if they're friends, friends don't just fuck each other so it was still a no-sex-for-Levi. 

That was until he met (C/n). Daughter of a couple who used to run the farm south of the town.

At first he think she was annoying. She was too chatty and for a man of few words like him, that was irritating. But as days, weeks and months passed, they have come to grow close.

She was quite flirty and the moment he met her, he knew she was checking him out. Levi didn't mind. She was quite an attractive woman after all. That was why he didn't stop her when she suddenly jumped on him three months later after their meeting. He was fixing the swine's den at that time and she just suddenly touched his crotch. One thing led to another and now, they we're friends with benefits.

Frustration was no longer a problem to him. If he wanted to get off, he went to her. No strings attached, only pure fucking. Like now.

"Shit, (C/n)! Hurry and come here. I need to fuck you!"

The woman pulled away and wiped her lips. She looked up at him, smirking. "Impatient?"

"I haven't dipped my dick on a pussy for a week. It's getting thirsty."

(C/n) chuckled as she stood up. She wrapped her arms around of him while Levi helped her up, leading her legs around him.

"I gave you a holstaurus, didn't I? You know you can use her."

Levi snorted. "And you know that I told you that if I want to fuck someone, I'll go to a human woman. And as it happens, someone is available for a fuck."

(C/n) moaned as Levi thrusts his swollen cock inside her. Her eyes shut close in pleasure. Yet, she continued their conversation.

"I told... Uhnn... You... She need... Semen and... Boobs rub... Ahh!!! Don't tell me... Ahh... You're not... Doing anything.... Uhngg..."

Levi grunted. "I'm doing what you asked me to do. But I haven't penetrate her. She drinks my semen and I rub her pussy and boobs. Cordelia also gave me a dildo to use on her. But that's all I did. Can't risk getting her pregnant. According to Kay, there is nothing such as a pills for monsters," he said, trying to focus on their talk. It was hard though considering how tight (C/n)'s pussy was. It was trying to milk him for all his seed.

"So... You go for me... Someone who... Ahh! Yes! Someone who takes pills..?"

Levi smirked. "Yeah." He started to thrust more viciously. It's how (C/n) likes it.

(C/n) came a few more times but he haven't yet and so, he continued his assault to her womanhood.

Sweat covered their faces as sound of moaning echoed around the farm. The monsters who heard and smell their coupling also began to fuck each other. A few more minutes later, it wasn't just them who was creating noise around the farm but also the other monsters. 

Levi smirked as he think about how mad Ellenor was probably right now. The girl would surely not leave the safety of her laboratory at the moment but he was sure he and (C/n) would later get a scolding from the girl the next day.

As Levi thrust more deeper and deeper. He felt something other than his cum, coming.

He chuckled remembering (C/n)'s accident. He never thought he had a piss kink but that night, he discovered that he did.

He grunted as he finally let out his other liquid.

(C/n)'s eyes widened. She felt something flowing inside her in spurts but she was sure it wasn't cum.

"Did you just pee inside me?" she asked in disbelief.

Levi smirked. "Pay back," as he said this he emptied his bladder and increased the speed of his thrust.

The movement began to make (C/n) more louder, totally forgetting about getting pissed inside.

"Ahh!! Oh my! Fuck! Levi! I'm coming again!"

"Hng... Me too."

"Inside me! I want it inside me!"

Levi let out a grunt and thrusts deep inside (C/n). He let out ribbons of seed. The woman also came for who knows how many times.

Once his tank was empty, he leaned on the wall of the dickwolf den, with (C/n) secured on his arms.

Both of them we're breathing heavily. They remained their in silent, catching their breaths for a while.

When his heartbeat settled, Levi put (C/n) down carefully. His eyes glancing in between her legs. Urine and seed flowing out of her abused pussy. He enjoy that sight.

"You alright?" he asked.

(C/n) nodded and smiled. "Thanks for the fuck and for the pee."

Levi chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah. I told you its a pay back. Now, you better go inside. It's getting dark. Wild dickwolves would come out later," he said as he picked his pants and boxer, putting them on.

(C/n) nodded, also picking her discarded attire. "Okay. Be careful going home."

Levi nodded and left. There was no need for kisses and 'I love you's'. After all, they weren't lovers. Sex friends, that was the only thing they could be.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Levi left the barn refreshed. It was almost dark. He need to leave the area before midnight. He didn't want to be raped by a wild dickwolf.

On his way towards the city, he saw a raven colored dickwolf coming.

He cautiously look at the dickwolf as it got closer. It won't attack him, right? After all, it wasn't that dark yet.

The dickwolf then started sniffing as it got closer. He wasn't sure if it was smelling the surrounding or it was smelling him but to his surprise, it let a loud angry growl and came dashing to the direction where Levi came from.

Levi watched in confusion. Was that dickwolf heading towards (C/n)'s monster ranch?

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish there was something more about this guy in the game.


End file.
